1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a horse saddle comfortable to both rider and horse and providing for good contact between rider and horse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Saddles in the past have been quite rigid and tended to be uncomfortable during longer use. They were relatively heavy and limited the contact between rider and horse resulting in occasional loss of control of the rider over the horse. Partial solutions to these and other problems have been provided in the past. M. Gorenscheck in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,621 issued Sept. 17, 1974 discloses a flexible saddle tree having resilient sheepskin padding on the underside for providing a conforming fit to the shape of the horse. Elastic sheeting is attached to the underside of the side-bars and stuffed with horse hair and covered with sheepskin.
J. G. Hillman in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,644 issued Sept. 7, 1976 discloses a saddle tree based on a stainless steel rod frame bent in a general U-shape with an upstanding fork bight. As shown in FIG. 1 of this reference, although the steel bars are relatively narrow and thin, only a small vent is provided in the tree of the saddle shown.
R. O. Lightfoot in U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,648 issued Oct. 14, 1975 discloses a saddle tree formed partly of rigid material and partly of resiliently compressible material. A. Hessler in U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,828 issued Apr. 21, 1965 describes a saddle tree construction employing glass reinforced materials and providing a small gullet.
These references do not provide a relatively light saddle providing maximum comfort and safety to both rider and horse.